Princess Abigail
Princess Abigail is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by guest star Anastasia Griffith, and her Storybrooke counterpart is Kathryn Nolan. She is the daughter of King Midas. History Before the First Curse Prior to her betrothal to Prince Charming, Abigail is engaged to a knight named Frederick. However, Frederick has been turned into a gold statue while protecting her father, King Midas. She has tried everything to free him of her father's curse, though to no success. Later, Prince Charming slays a dragon that had been terrorizing Midas's kingdom and Midas gives Abigail's hand in marriage as a reward, as well as to unite his and King George's kingdoms. She goes along with it, even though she has no feelings for him. She is next seen riding in a coach with Prince Charming as they make their way through the woods. She constantly complains about the bumpy ride and how they should have taken the Troll Road. They come to a tree blocking the road and Prince Charming gets out to help his men move it, but realizes that it has been cut down. Meanwhile, a thief reaches into the coach, steals a package of jewels, and rides off. The princess begins frantically screaming. When Prince Charming hears her cry, he goes after the thief. Some time later, she arrives at George's kingdom and captures Prince Charming as he is running away from George's guards to be with Snow White. She reveals that she knows about Snow White, and that she, too, is in love someone else. Abigail takes Prince Charming to a spot deep in a forest, a golden statue of a man. Her betrothed, Frederick, was accidentally turned to gold by her father's touch. She tried to break the curse with true love's kiss, but was unsuccessful because the gold kept them apart. Seeing her desperation, Prince Charming offers to help restore her lover, by getting the magic waters of Lake Nostos. After Prince Charming successfully defeats the Siren, Abigail pours the water over Frederick's head. He becomes human again and the couple is reunited. As thanks for Prince Charming's selfless act, they provide him with provisions for his journey to find Snow White. However, Abigail warns him of King George's wrath before they part ways. During the First Curse After the curse, Kathryn Nolan shows up at the hospital to see her husband, David Nolan, who has been staying there under the name "John Doe". Recently, he woke up and wandered out into the forest, but is brought back by Mary Margaret, Sheriff Graham, and Emma Swan. She tells Emma and Mary Margaret that they had gotten into a fight and he had left; she assumed he left Storybrooke after all that time and now knows why he never contacted her. Emma becomes suspicious, but Kathryn brushes her off and reunites with her husband. David is discharged from the hospital and goes home with Kathryn. She throws him a welcome-home party filled with people he does not recognize. After having a talk with Emma, David leaves to go to Mary Margaret's house while Kathryn hides out in the kitchen. Regina asks if she is alright, and Kathryn confesses her insecurities about their marriage. Regina encourages her to go after David and after a brief pep talk, Kathryn thanks her and the two become friends. A few weeks later, the mayor directs David to Mr. Gold's shop, where he suddenly remembers everything about their marriage. He promises her that he will make their marriage work, and pushes all thoughts about Mary Margaret behind him. Kathryn never finds out about him pursuing the schoolteacher. Kathryn applies to a law school in Boston and is accepted. She tells David, who decides it was wonderful news, and takes a walk. He talks to Mary Margaret and decides to tell his wife about their affair. When he speaks with her, he opts out of mentioning Mary Margaret and instead says that he can no longer be with her. Kathryn becomes tearful and tells Regina about David's plans to leave her. Regina casually mentions Mary Margaret's name and shows her pictures that Sidney Glass took of the two together. Kathryn is furious and lashes out on Regina; saying that she was never her friend, or she would have told her, and leaves. She marches toward the schoolhouse where Mary Margaret teaches, and confronts her in the middle of the hallway. She runs into Jim, the gym teacher, in the process. Unable to hold back her anger, Kathryn slaps Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret apologizes, but learns David never told Kathryn about the affair. After another rant, Kathryn storms out; leaving a shaken Mary Margaret behind her. After she has time to cool down, Kathryn comes to terms with the affair. She writes a letter for her ex-husband and Mary Margaret; wanting them to stay together because she sees what they have is real love. Kathryn visits Regina and apologizes for her earlier behavior. She says she still plans to move to Boston, except she is going alone. Then, she tells Regina about the letter she left for David, dropping several too-close-to-home hints about the Dark Curse's effects. Once she is gone, Regina enters the Nolan house using the skeleton keys she kept in her desk. She grabs the letter, brings it back to the office, and burns it. Kathryn is shown driving away from Storybrooke in the middle of the night. She disappears the moment the letter is burnt completely, and her empty car is found by Jim. The car is later discovered with Kathryn nowhere in sight. Mary Margaret goes to search for Kathryn in the woods, and finds David in a trance-like state, wandering aimlessly. She reports this to Emma. Emma convinces Ruby to go down to the Toll Bridge to search for clues. Ruby does, albeit unwillingly, and discovers a box with a human heart inside by the side of the creek. Emma runs some tests on it and discovers that the fingerprints on it belong to Mary Margaret. To add further to the mystery, David consults Dr. Archie Hopper about his blackouts, and under hypnosis tries to recall his last conversation with Kathryn. He remembers her telling him to be with Mary Margaret if it would make him happy. However, he has flashbacks memories of Snow White trying to kill someone, and mistakes her for Mary Margaret, in which he yells at her, "Don't kill her!" He confuses the memory as himself telling Mary Margaret not to kill Kathryn when it was actually a memory of Snow White trying to kill the Evil Queen. Emma runs DNA tests on the heart, which are a match for Kathryn; proving her death, and the fingerprints on the box are Mary Margaret's. Kathryn is found in the alley behind Granny's diner by Ruby, who screams upon seeing her. Emma and August Booth run back to investigate and find Kathryn laying on the ground wearing the now filthy clothing she was last seen in. A closer inspection by Emma shows Kathryn is disoriented, but very much alive. She is taken to the hospital to rest up, and questioned by Emma. Kathryn reports that she remembers the car crash, and after that, she was kept in a room where there was always food and water, but no one was ever around. Kathryn recalls waking up in a field outside of town and crawling all the way to the alley where Ruby saw her. Sidney Glass confesses, at Regina's command, to kidnapping and holding Kathryn hostage as a means to get his old job at the Storybrooke Daily Mirror back. He is sent to reside at the hospital's mental asylum. After the First Curse After the breaking of the curse, Kathryn reunites with her true love, Jim and they are now living together in her house. Kathryn, along with the rest of the Storybrooke residents, is sent home to the Enchanted Forest after the Dark Curse is reset by Pan. During the Second Curse Due to the Wicked Witch's memory potion, once the curse was cast, everyone who was cursed back into Storybrooke lost their memory of their last year in the Enchanted Forest. After the Second Curse Ingrid the Snow Queen casts the spell of Shattered Sight over Storybrooke, making nearly all of its residents (including Kathryn) turn dark. Maleficent casts the Sleeping Curse all over Storybrooke so that everyone goes to sleep (including Kathryn), unless they've been under the sleeping curse before. Gallery Onceuponshepherd.jpg Once Upon a Time - What Happened to Frederick - Abigail.jpg 113AMoment.png 113GuardsAway.png 113Remarkable.png 113NotAStatue.png 113UntilMyLipsBled.png 113Relief.png 113Pour.png 113SomethingsHappening.png 113Melting.png 113Reunited.png 113WhatHappened.png 113Notice.png 113FrederickAbigail.png 113ForeverIndebted.png 113ThankYouSoMuch.png 113GoodLuck.png Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Disney characters